


A.C.T.H

by Nanariko_chan20



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Feels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past, Past Lives, Showbiz Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanariko_chan20/pseuds/Nanariko_chan20
Summary: Eren actor novato, interpreta al "Eren Jaeger" en la aclamada serie SNK/AOT ha alcanzado la fama en breve hasta que aparece su compañero de reparto, Levi Ackerman. Actualmente un popular cantante con una antigua carrera cinematográfica, que gana el corazón de las FAN's en poco tiempo.Eren NO esta dispuesto a dejar que su Co-protagonista le gane el papel de "MEJOR ACTUACIÓN", y para ello se propone enamorar a "Levi" para arrebatar su vida en la serie: SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN.Lo que este no sospecha, es lo difícil que es... estar en los zapatos de: Levi Rivaille Ackerman.Veamos hasta donde son capaces estos dos Actores, para FINGIR en cámara; el AMOR PASADO
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	A.C.T.H

**Author's Note:**

> Prologo: Conceptuando  
> La arena llega a cubrirme hasta los tobillos y a los lejos apenas podía distinguir donde acababa los montículos de arena sobre levantada. El cielo parecía haber oscurecido, como si me viera en vuelto en una especie de domo, donde la única luz proyectada hacia mi rostro y persona, provenía de un gigantesco árbol, que nacía desde la misma arena hacia donde podías ver una aurora boreal, de ambos lados.
> 
> Claro, que todo lo que veía no era real.
> 
> Pero, puedo decir ahora... ¿Que todo lo que he llegado a sentir hasta aquí, es igual de falso?
> 
> Las pantallas verdes, las bambalinas, los focos y las luces que proyectan, los ventiladores y el sonido de las bocinas a mis espaldas... Me oprimen el pecho.
> 
> El trabajo de un Actor, es "Actuar".
> 
> Lo burdo que suena, y lo difícil que es explicarlo.
> 
> El ser "Famoso", "actuar bien" ... incluye interpretar más de un papel a la vez. Llorar y reír al mismo tiempo... Eso te hace un profesional, ¿no es cierto?
> 
> Ser capaz de todo, de "entrar en personaje" y salir de él, tan fácil como cambiarse de zapatos.
> 
> Se puede que llegamos a interpretar tan bien, que le damos un nuevo significado a la palabra "fingir".
> 
> Pero, ... ¿Cuándo se han podido fingir totalmente los sentimientos?
> 
> ¿Cuántos de Nosotros no hemos caído en el juego engañoso de "Amor"? Creyéndonos airosos, e incapaces de amar.
> 
> ¿Cuándo tu mano no ha dudado de levantarse en contra de una persona por la que "alguna vez sentiste algo"?
> 
> ¿Cuántas veces, no se ha gritado "¡TE ODIO!" cuando en realidad...?
> 
> No importa...
> 
> Ya basta, de esto.
> 
> Solo tengo una obligación, y es apegarme al guion.
> 
> 🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞
> 
> —: Eren...
> 
> Giro su rostro un cuarto, en el que ya puedo ver el brillar, en esos ojos cristalinos. Los mechones de cabello largos, hasta los hombros. Obstaculizando parte su mejilla y mentón.
> 
> Verlo poner ese rostro, me tensa. Sin pensarlo, la cámara enfoca el instante de esa acción, junto a otra, en la que me ve como mis labios deforman. En un carraspear a punto de empezar.
> 
> El momento, en que este se gira, me ve y el instante tiene que culminar con su frase final, con una pantalla negra.
> 
> —: Levi...Lo siento.
> 
> Eren habla después una pausa, y me ve. MIERDA, ¡No tengo dialogo!
> 
> El puto mocoso, ¡No se apega al Libreto!
> 
> ¿Qué debo hacer con una actuación tan emperica?
> 
> No quiero temblar, pero tal vez lo estoy haciendo.
> 
> Y... ¡Eren está robándome la pantalla por no tener más diálogos!
> 
> ¡QUE IMPOTENCIA! El cámara refleja mi rostro, con esa expresión.
> 
> ¿Pero, es lo que estoy sintiendo de verdad o...?
> 
> —: No tienes que preocuparte más, ni cargar con mi vida o errores...
> 
> Habla Eren.
> 
> ¡APEGATE AL LIBRETO! TERMINA YA, MOCOSO ESTUP···
> 
> Viendo su rostro, confirmo que las lágrimas en este no tardan en salir.
> 
> Me abrumas, Eren... ¿Por qué pareces aquí, tú el único que se esfuerza?
> 
> Baje un tanto la mirada, a mi mano donde aún sostenía la espada, con sangre y mi mano magullada. Todo producto del maquillaje.
> 
> Instintivamente, la arrojé. Sintiendo una gran rabia.
> 
> ¿Es lo mismo, que este personaje está sintiendo ahora? ¡impotencia, dolor, rabia...y!
> 
> Eleve mi rostro nuevamente en dirección a Eren, para verlo con esta expresión fatídica. Esta que me saca, esta que provoca el...
> 
> ...amor
> 
> —: No te lo perdonare, Mocoso...
> 
> Su expresión, se contrae y relaja al mismo tiempo. Propia de la incredulidad y luego la satisfacción.
> 
> —: Te Amo, Levi.
> 
> Me quede, observando como todos  
> Me quede, observando como todos... como reflejaba esa deslumbrante luz, que conseguía un llenar el ambiente con su confesión.
> 
> 🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞🎞
> 
> — ¡CORTE! – gritan. Yo por fin, conseguí soltar un suspiro retenido, cuando las pantallas se ponían en negro.

[Eren narra]:

La mañana de hoy parece tranquila, con una única excepción... de que no me tiene despierto.

Nada puede perturbar mi sueño, protagonizado de mi persona acabando solo con una rebelión de zombis robóticos...jugar tanto vídeo juego, me afecta.

PEEEEEEEEEEEERO, aun así no haya que me despierte... hasta que mi piel llega a sentir como es perforado por unas delgadas y no cortadas garras de gato, contra mi espalda baja.

—¡¡IIIIAATHHH!! – Prácticamente salte de la cama, con eso. Poniéndome una pose de Taekwondo, mientras alguien se reía.

—¡AJAJAJA! ¡Que ridículo estás, Er! – Reconocí la voz de la mujer en un instante.

—¡YELLENA! -dije al verla, ella es entre comillas "mejor amiga/amante" de mi hermana — ¡tu...!

—Así es. Yo... - se auto señala y yo comienzo a perseguirla, por el amplio espacio de mi habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – demande en la persecución en lo que ella, me esquiva de la puerta del baño y corre de vuelta a la cama de casi tres plazas. Esta no contaba con cabecera y estaba suspendida unos centímetros del suelo.

—¡¿Quién te dio el derecho de despertarme?! -demandado con el pelo revuelto, contorneando el cuerpo de un lado al otra o forma de acorralarla, con el animal.

—Yo no te desperté. Fue este precioso minino – dijo al elevarlo con sus dos manos, ponerlo frente a su rostro. El felino maullaba.

—¡DAME, Burgersito! – gruñí cuando lo lanza a mi y yo lo atrapo en mi mano, apegándolo a mi pecho.

—Sigo diciendo, que ese nombre le queda horrible.

Le puse en el suelo y le acarreé un tanto a la espalda hasta que elevase la cola. Era un Macho, tricolor blanco, negro y naranja. Aunque mi intención inicial era comprar uno anaranjado, como "Garfield", mas no pude negarme a los ojos BiColor del gato, y la mirada tierna que me puso, ese día.

—Tu que sabes de nombres – dije arrodillado, acariciándole la papada. Y luego lo solté para que se fuera campante con la cola parada.

—Mas que tú, está claro – me dice al ponerse la mano en la cintura —Como... a esa preciosa gata siamés que te regale el año pasado, a la que pusiste un nombre horrible.

—¡Cállate! -dije en un rostro fatídico —No hagas recuerdo, que perdí a mi precisa y pequeña gata; Libertad.

—En serio tiene un trauma, muy profundo con Eren Jaeger.

—No fastidies, ¿a qué viniste? Aparte de esto -señale los rasguños de mi gato.

—Dijiste que no te dejara dormir mas de las 10 Am, bobito.

—Yo no recuerdo haber dicho eso.

—Para que bebes, siendo menor de edad.

—¡¿A quién llamas menor de edad!? – rebatí —Ya cumplí, 19 años...

—Así, ¿dónde? – se pone una mano en la frente a modo de ver a lo lejos.

—¡YA LÁRGATE, ANCIANA! – Gruño, señalando la puerta en lo que ella me da palmadas en la cabeza.

—¡Justo por eso, NO tienes novia! -la arrastre fuera de mi habitación. Pero se aferró, con sus tobillos Y manos, con arreglado de uñas, al marco de mi puerta.

—Vamos Er, No te pongas de ese Humor. Llegaremos tarde a la Grabación si te retrasas más.

—Iré yo solo, ¡Ahora sal!

—Zeke, me dijo que te perdiste la otra vez.

—¡Son inventos de ese idiota! ¡JAMAS ME PIERDO! -escuche su carcajada, y aun mas la empujo.

—Adoro cuando haces esos pucheros, de niño famoso consentido.

—No soy eso -dije y ella se da un giro, en el que a mi me hace tropezar. 

Yellena, entra de nuevo a mi habitación con esa vuelta que eleva algo su blusa suelta adornada con objetos brillante, pulseritas y esas cosas de chica, que a nadie importa. Se siente en mi cama, nuevamente de piernas cruzadas, pero aun así le veo todo ya que su short, es bastante corto. Mueve la pierna sobre levantada de la otra, a fama de enseñar sus chapulines en color rosa, en conjunto a la blusa. Ugh.

—Claro que lo eres -me dice y extiende sus dos manos a los lados, señalando toda mi habitación. Que era del largo de un casa entera, con todo tipo de objetos y cartelones pegados en la paredes, de mis mayores artistas e idolos.

Una pared.. la izquierda,es por completo de vidrio que daba la vista al mar. Con un balcón con puerta automática. 

Por dentro de la habitación también poseía varios juegos, como maquinas de vídeos juego, pinball, y billar, Maquinas de ejercicio, etc. TODO en la misma habitación. 

junto a al colección de pesas, de hecho... A pasos. Estaban las puertas del baño, que era otra habitación en si. Como la mitad de esta, con Yacuzzi e hidromasaje, y toda la wea.

—Solo hay que mirar el lugar donde duermes.

Fui a coger una de mis almohadas, que se me cayo de la cama.

Era verdad, hasta cierto punto. Era el hermano menor de: "Zeke Jaerger", uno de los actores mas Románticos de la Época. Y también estaba, mi padre... Uno de los mejores protagonistas de Dramas y tragedias, ganador de premios internaciones, Oscar's, Emmy's y demás premios distinguidos.

—Odio que me lo recuerden y me digan "Mimado" a la cara sabes... -le arroje el almohadazo.

—Ah Ay – exclama al recoger la almohada —No te pongas celoso, sabes que tú también brillas por tu talento en escenario... No por nada, esta en la portada de los "Rostros Juveniles más bellos".

—Cállate.

Dije al dirigirme al armario de ropa, en otra habitación para cambiarme.

—... El constante acoso, es el precio de ser un Idol en potencia...

—¡Fuera mi armario! – le cerré la puerta al ver que asomaba la cabeza. Pero su voz seguía escuchándose por el otro lado de la puerta.

—"KY-AH, Eren-kun" un autógrafo. Vamos, Eren... por favor Eren-kun, un autógrafo más...

Habla imitando al Club de fan's, pon un rostros del asco. Es tan molesta, como la propia "Hanji Zoe" de la legión de reconocimiento, y mira que ella si esta loca. 

—Que molestia es – concluyo para mí, al verme al espejo. Tal vez, vaya de corbata hoy...

Gire el rostro en cuatro tercios, tocándome la punta de las orejas. Y pasando la mirada en lo aretes...

Al final de cuentas, si era lo que ella decía; "Alguien que ya nacido con fama o que vive en Cuna de Oro".

Mi dedo se deslizo de arriba abajo. Indeciso.

Desde que Soy pequeño, he trabajo en la industria. Desde modelaje... hasta protagonista de dramas infantiles.

Incluso ahora, estoy empezando en un rodaje.

Cogí el arete, y me lo sobre coloqué. No me gusta. Buscare otro.

Protagonizo al personaje "Eren Jaeger", en una conocida serie animada llamada Shingeki no Kyojin.

Estamos en la semana 7 a 9, por lo que se pone difícil. Desde los entrenamientos hasta el Rodaje. No era por sonar presuntuoso...

Pero aproveche un tanto de mi "fama" para no asistir tan seguido a los entrenamientos. Para el control de "Equipo tridimensional", al menos así conseguí una actuación, mas real... para cuando me tocara, darme contra suelo por no saber manejar el instrumento, en los primeros episodios en academia.

Aunque ver una versión joven mía, me dio escalofríos... Cambien me gusto la actuación. No me quejaba del Reparto, la mayoría eran profesionales... aunque por una y otra cosa, no soy tan apegado a formar amistades, de la nada.

—Listo, Beautyman~

Escuche. Esta mujer no se cansa de fastidiar. Ya parece mi madre. Y mira que ni ella, hace tanto acoso.

Salí del armario, para meterme al baño.

—Eren, el tiempo corre.

—Entonces, vuela.

Le dije desde baño. Para la señora entro hacerme la mala pasada. Era una mujer vivida, y era bastante impaciente.

—No, no ¡Yellena! Yo puedo solo... Hazte para atr-¡AAAAAHHH!

\-------- ≪ °✾° ≫ --------

Llegando al set de Rodaje, me quite los lentes y el barbijo. tenia puesto un sombrero, tampoco deseaba que me vieran a la cara despues de la verguenza que ase esta mañana en el baño. 

Odio cuando Zeke manda a Yellena a por mi. Si tenia un maldito balde de agua fría para despertarme. 

— Acabare resfriado, maldita sea. 

— Yo no te perjudicaría así, Eren. -me dice —Y no dramatices... Apenas fue un chorro. 

—¡Me aventaste todo el balde! ¡Aléjate de mi, DEMONIO! -le señale con el dedo y me adelante por mi cuenta.

—jo jo jo -Burla ella, con una mano en el mentón. 

La mayoría me ven al ingresar. Ya estaban cambiados y esperándome. Incline la cabeza, disculpándome por la tardanza, en lo que iba a los camerinos a por el maquillaje.

Debíamos continuar la escena, en la que en la que despertaba y era acorralado la policía militar, bajo la sospecha de ser un titan disfrazado de humano, que había traspasado los muros.

—No se mueva mucho – me dicen al acomodarme la ropa remandado en el brazo y la pierna. Pues la ropa era el último paso...transformarme en el "Personaje".

Ya que estuvieron como media hora ahí, maquillando mi rostro y peinando el cabello. Tenía la fortuna de no usar lentes de contacto, por tenerlo los ojos de color agua-marina como el Personaje. Lo agradecía, ya que los odiabas.

Prefería los lentes y verme con un Nerd, que la tortura de esos plásticos en los ojos.

Con la otra mano, leía el guion de hoy.

— [En Trance, recordando la transformación, Eren balbucea]: "Los mataré" – me puse una mano al mentón y seguí leyendo —... Tras escuchar al Sargento del Interino de los muros, Eren dice: "No entiendo la pregunta". Dicho con un rostro confundido y luego una reacción de incredulidad tras saber la razón de su cuestiona-miento a punta de fusiles: "¿Mi...Verdadera forma?"

Solté un suspiro y tomando un poco de agua, proseguí la lectura.

— Después de enterarse de los hechos pasados con los soldados y su persona. Se va a debatir su existencia como "Un titan encubierto" a pesar de ser nombrado como soldado roza de la Humanidad. Eren tiene sentimiento encontrados, y gran confusión ya que es capaz de regenerarse igual que un titan... Ninguno de los secesos anteriormente pasado, pudo ser una alucinación, ¿Entonces que ERA realmente? Eren levanto la mirada al comprender y gritar con gran exaltación: "Soy ¡HUMANO!" tras recordar una infancia, donde el protagonista vivió su vida alado, de sus amigos en la muralla

Dejo el librillo de lado, tras darle una palmada.

Al parecer... Tendría dos diálogos, uno interno y otro externo. Por el cambio de letras y comillas. Por ahora, me concentro en los externos... Ya luego pasaríamos a los otros, en una cabina con micrófono, audífonos y sonido de fondo. Lo demás seria edición y agregado. Encargado a la Producción, en la que yo no debía meterme... tanto. No era mi película, aunque me tuviera de protagonista.

Lo cómico que resulta ser actor y estar a merced de directores, productores, y todo el staff.

¿Así que mi trabajo, es solo actuar... no?

—Listo.

Me dicen, y me pongo de pie, para dirigirme al escenario.

— ¡Eren! – Escuche que alguien me llama, a pasos de posicionarme.

— ¡Si! – conteste con una mano en le pecho. Como Soldado razo.

—jeje – se ríe, mi compañero de actuación, que interpreta a Hicth.

—Realiza un buen trabajo, también hoy.

Me da una palmada y sigo mi curso.

—A la orden – bromeo en lo que voy subiendo a escena. La compañera, de Eren: Mikasa Ackerman.

Estaba ahí. Revisando el uso de las espadas.

—No hay ninguna pelea hoy. No te emociones – le digo, y me ve un tanto curiosa.

— No revisaste por completo el libreto. Por la tarde haremos "La Reconquista de Trost"

Me dice y me exaltó, dando un paso atrás.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡La recuperación de la muralla, es hoy!

—Jeje, si el propio Eren te viera. Temblando de miedo ante la idea de levantar una roca.

—¡No bromees! -le dije al acercarme a ella —No puede ser hoy...

Mas tras analizarlo, me doy cuenta de la razones que tuvo le llenada para darme el jugo vitaminado con su "Animo protagonista". ¡Ella sabia de esto y no me dijo!

—Asustado – tentó ella, al entreabrir los ojos —No te preocupes, ... Yo "Mikasa Ackerman", tu querida hermanastra te salvara...

—Agh, -la solté —Que broma de Mal gusto dices -me puse una mano en el rostro, en lo que la de maquillaje viene a decirme que no me desacomode

—Ah, ah... Lo siento, lo siento...

Agache varias veces la cabeza, en lo que me arreglaba llega "Armin", por fin y podemos grabar escena. Genial, iremos a campo abierto, ¡con lo que yo odiaba los bichos! 

Armin, me coge del brazo y llego a darme cuenta que esta aquí.

—Pareces nervioso -me comenta —Tienes una cara de asco.

—Mikasa, me tiene harto – dije y procedí a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando las cámaras, y las luces se posicionaban, señalando nuestra posición. Y el director, grita:

¡ACCIÓN!

Yooosh. Hora de concentrarme...

Estoy en un lugar vacío, y completamente mío. Donde solo tienen que fluir en mi mente. Las palabras y las acciones que proceden...

En segundos, entra la grabación de mi propia voz, junto a los sucesos grabados ayer en pantalla.

Si. Así es. El personaje Eren, osea yo... Estaba molesto... estaba matando, y no me sentía inquietó. Es más, concretaba mi venganza ¡y reía de forma maniática y siniestra ante la muerte de esa criaturas!

Y culmina, cuando yo entre abro los ojos, con una sonrisa que no me puedo quitar del rostro al decir:

—...Los mataré.

|❣️| 🎥 C - O - R - T - E 🎥 |❣️|

[Levi narra]:

Me encontraba, a borde de un automóvil en dirección aun set filmación. Bastante temprano, con un maldito Café spress, mi Manager sentado a mi costado. Un dolor de cabeza creciente que aumentaba mi mal humor de hoy. 

—Hijo, te recuerdo que firmaste un contrato.

—Prácticamente, me obligaste – rebatí al darle el ultimo sorbo y arrojarle el vaso de plástico.

— No seas necio. El papel es perfecto para ti.

Me dice, y giro la vista de reojo. Este viejo cascarrabias esta apretando el folder desde hace rato, no me puede timar tan fácil.

—¿Con cuánto te compraron?

—No digas cosas tan horribles de la compañía AOT.

— Así que una basta fortuna, por prestar mi rostro. – moví uno de mis pies cruzados inconforme. Cancelaron mi concierto, solo por esto... Mi imagen, de seguro iba a traerle mas ventas al producto, ya había pasado varias veces. 

Debo despedir a este viejo inútil. Aunque admito, que tras la lectura del guion y los ensayos, me he animado un poco. El Personaje es bueno, y la historia de fondo me atrae, por lo que le doy una oportunidad.

—No es como piensas. Es una gran oportunidad para que desempolves tus años de actriz. Además, estarás casi-casi de Co-protagonista – me informa juntando las manos en un casi ruego —Pero, con tu talento y rostro, puede que hasta te ganas la pantalla para ti solo.

— Tks. - exclamo y dejo de mirar la ventana para verlo a el — ¿No pensaste si quiera, si estaba dispuesto a dar piruetas como chango? Directo, me vendiste.

—No necesitan un Casting, Levi. SI tienes algún problema, se encargaran de conseguirle un doble o extras para secuencias peligrosas. Ese personaje, incluso está inspirado en ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira. Hasta Isayama Hajime dijo que le puso esta estatura, para...

—Retractare ahora, o te corto la garganta.

—Ves, ves ¡Como eres perfecto para interpretar al gruñón y serio, capitán de la Legión de los soldados?

El auto se detiene y vamos saliendo. Saludo en lo que varios no tardan en verme, reconocen con rapidez mi rostro... se posicionan a mi alrededor como moscas, caso que no me molesta mientras anden mis guardaespaldas cerca. Y no obstruyan mi paso al avanzar.

Yo no era una celebridad cualquiera. Era nada menos que "Levi", el famoso cantante de banda de: NO NAME. Con una experiencia mínima de 20 años en la industria. En el set, me presenta al director y demás encargados, con lo que pide que trabaja con ellos.

—No me hago problema, mientras mi camerino este limpio. Y nadie toque mis cosas. 

Informe, en lo que pareció palidecer y me llevo al que seria "mi camerino". Usualmente debería haber llegado antes para los ensayos y la prueba de vestuario, pero estabas sobre la marcha y yo había sido agregado de manera apresurada y de manera "excepcional". 

—¡Levicin! – oí un grito a lo lejos.

—No puede ser. Mátame ahora -le dije al viejo, pero a poco escucho. Se fue con el productor.

En lo que el primer día de Rodaje para mi persona tuve de compañera futura de set, a mi lastre personal y parte de la Banda, me vino a dar el recibimiento con un abrazo.

—Levi, así que al fin. Te animaste a venir.

—De que hablas? Me arrastraron. -Aclare y ella ríe. 

—Vamos -dijo con un brazo en mi cuello 

—No me toques tanto.

—Bien, bien -me va soltando —Pero bien sabíamos Mike y yo, que estabas ansioso por la llegada de este día, venias a ensayar a escondidas para el día de la grabación.

—Disparates.

— Levi... -me dice Mike, ya cambiado como un Soldado. Hanji, solo lleva el maquillaje. —Los demás compañeros de reparto, esta grabando en otro campo. Tardaran unos días en volver. Grabaremos las escenas aquí. Y luego tu procederás, a acompañarlos en el campo.

—Bien – dije al sentarme, para que inicien las del maquillaje. Me bastaría, un par de día para elevar los Rating's. 

\-------- ≪ °✾° ≫ --------

[Eren narra]

Sin duda era el mas famoso y el mejor de todos, acá en el set. Nadie podía igual mi actuación... o eso creía, hasta el día que llego. 

—No se te están subiendo un poco los humos -me dice Mikasa, caminando a mi costado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? -me llego a sentar en lo que los maquiavelistas esperan, para proporcionarme las marcas en mi rostro. — Si es la verdad. Sin duda que soy bueno.

—ESO nadie lo niega -dice Armin por el costado, cuando le arreglan las cejas.

— Ves, Hasta el "Cabeza de Coco" lo confirma. 

Dije, haciendo la mano a un lado. En lo que alguien mas la toma para hacer retoques.

— Por favor no me digas así -dice Armin, pero era tarde. Ya se gano ese apodo en Fandum.

—Si, Puede ser que seas en mas buen en actuación en escena se refiere. Pero, no eres el más famoso – escuché a mi espalda, era Jean. Se apoya del codo en mi silla y dice:

—Escuche por ahí, que el personaje de "Heichou", ya fue escogido. Por alguien bastante famoso, acaparo a las Fan's en apenas 2 días de Escena.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! – salte un tanto del asiento y lo cogí de los hombros —Es Imposible.

Hable. A Mi me tomo una semana, aparecer el los Raiting's: Como personaje Favorito!

—...Nadie pudo pasar los Casting. El personaje es jodida-mente complicado de interpretar en las "peleas de escenario". Y me estas diciendo que ALGUIEN que rebosa de fama, se paso los casting por donde el cupo...y conquisto a las Fan's por ser un maldito de rostro beautyman!

—Tranquilízate, Eren – me pide Armin al verme encolerizado.

—ESTO es imperdonable – junte los puños,en lo que pedían que volviera a sentarme —Encima quiere quitarme el Protagonismo ¡Por supuesto que no lo dejare!

—Eren, ¿A dónde vas? -me dicen Armin y Mikasa, al seguirme viendo mi rabia.

Entre los tres, éramos el trio de Shingashina que había conseguido tapar la muralla de Trots, y conseguido la primera victoria de la humanidad...

¿Cómo que ahora era posible que, un idols salido de nada ME VA QUITAR EL PROTAGONISMO?

A MI... AL "Mejor Eren" que ha habido...

Incluso tuve que ir a muchas audiciones, contra otros malditos actores para quedarme con el papel.

Esto NO... ¡ESTO SI QUE NO!

¡YO iba ser el MEJOR ACTOR DE AÑO!

Fui saliendo del Set. Así, como "Eren JAEGER" seguido por Mikasa y Armin, a mis espaldas. Cuando lo vi llegar...

Salir del bus, con compañía y el traje de la legión de reconocimiento, encima. Apreté el puño en lo que el viento elevo su bufanda blanca en el cuello y no soy capaz de verle el rostro.

—Que se crees, ese id···

—¡Eren! – me sujetan y van metiendo, pues me llaman, para terminar de estandarizar al personaje y prepararme para hacer la escena. Tras la conquista de Trost.

Ya vera...

Le demostrare, quien de los dos... es el mejor Actor.

—Jum. -me di vuelta y entre al Set.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA ¡buenas noches! Ahora si es tiempo de presentarme, jeje
> 
> Voy diciendo, tengo esta idea desde hace años. PULIRLA ha estado difícil, por lo que me tarde. 
> 
> Como se puede ver... Es un licuado de ideas, sobre Eren y Levi, en el Mundo de Fama . No fue hasta que mi vi un Anime yaoi de la misma temática, que dije ¡Pum! VAMOS HACERLO.
> 
> ❤️ Prometo que sera interesante, es una comedia bastante romantica, algo cruda y dramática... pero, es buena. 
> 
> En fin, no se que decirles... MAS que invitarles a leer <3
> 
> Espero que le den una oportunidad 
> 
> Espero que le den una oportunidad   
> #NANARIKO-CHAN


End file.
